When My Husband Comes to Life
by SuperLeilalala
Summary: I always claim him as my husband, but I have never seen him before. He doesn't know me. He does not even exist in our world!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – How?...

A/N: So this is my freaking first story in this site. Huehuehue I'm not really good at English so please bear with it. (╯3╰)

* * *

"Uwaaaaaah! Naruto's so cool! I mean, look at him! He's so handsome! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧" I shout as I read the chapter of Naruto. *sigh* How I wish I could see him. I mean in person, in real. Why can't he be a real person?! The one that I can marry! щ(ಠ益ಠщ)

"Ayumi! Just shut the f*ck up and be quiet!" My sister yelled at me. (ΘεΘ;) Why can't she just have her own room?! So I can continue on fantasizing about my husband without being interrupted. Tsk. I hate my sister.

Well, yeah. My name is Ayumi Chan. I'm a grade 8 student and have the same age as Naruto on the first season.

"Ayumi, Aiko! We're going!" I stopped reading manga and then get down to the living room to say goodbye to my parents. They are out for a business trip. They'll be there for 1 month. I think they'll be out for a vacation too.

Yey! 31 days of being free~! ಥ⌣ಥ

I have this normal life. Going to school, a complete family, just normal. I'm just a normal girl who is obsessed with Naruto. (▰˘◡˘▰)

* * *

(Later on~)

"Ayumi! I'll sleep at my friend's house!" My sister shouted

"When will you come back? Why do you bring so many things with you?"

"Hmmmm.. A day before mom and dad comes back. Bye~! Remember, don't open my cabinet!"

"Ok, fine. BYE! DON'T COME BACK!"

*sigh* I wonder what does she do with her friends..

(Time: 11:07)

I walk to the window of my room. Just getting some air and relax. *sigh* If only Naruto can be a real person. I will definitely do everything to be with him! Heck yeah!

Too bad he's an anime character. (╥_╥)

Oooh~! A shooting star!

I wish I can live with Naruto.

I wish I can live with Naruto.

I wish I can live with Naruto.

Yay! I did it! Wooohooo! It's possible, right?! (≧ω≦)

Time check: 11:11

Woah~! It's so late already. I think I should read manga now..

* * *

*duuuugsh*

"W-what was that?!" I exclaimed. I was really surprised. Err.. I don't really believe in ghost but I'm afraid of them. And robbers. I'm afraid of them too. Waaaaaaah! And I'm home alone!

*duuuuugsh*

GYAAAAAAAH! There's is someone down the stairs! WAAAAAH!

I remained here and cover myself with my blanket. Few minutes have passed and the door to my room opened. WAAAAAAH! HELP ME! SPARE ME!

"Daremoga kokodesu ka?" A boy said.. What did he said? Danger coco ka? What?

"Minna! Doko ni imasu ka?!" I can't understand a word he says! So, I took a peek and I saw.. NARUTO?!

"Naruto?!" And when I shouted it, he turned to my direction

"H-hinata?!" Eh?! Hinata?! So I look like her?!

"W-wait.. Are you the real Naruto? Can you even understand me?!"

"Nani?! I can't—wait! I can speak your language! But how?"

"I-I really don't know.. Wait.. What's your name?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I was training with Jiraiya when I suddenly appeared here. Do you know where I might be?"

"You're at my house."

"W-where? Is this Konoha?! No.. I don't think so.. Where am I?! Are you using genjutsu?!"

"What?! No! I don't know how to use it! You're at the real world!"

"What?"

"What the…? How did this happened? Really. How?.."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - A Crazy Reality

A/N: So yeah.. I updated :)) Hehe someone made me to update this :DD (Hello JuliaAbadeerSkellinton ;] ) hehe blame pokemon (firered,emerald and heartgold [they're fun to play. try it x))

* * *

"Kyaaaaah! No! I'm not an enemy! Stop Naruto, stop!" Ever since he saw me, he never stopped chasing me.. With a baseball bat!

"How can I believe you?! You're just using some jutsu so that I can't use my chakra! There must be a seal somewhere!" WHAT?! Oh no! T^T My love might kill me! He won't believe me!

_"God dammit! Why can't I use my rasengan here?!"_ He whispered but it's loud enough for me to hear it.. He's still chasing me tho.

"Come on, I'm not using any jutsu on you! I can't do it! I can't hurt you.." Omg.. I think I'm blushing.. (╯3╰) OM-

*duuuuuuuugsh*

"Ouch!" I exclaimed as my back is painful.. And when I opened my eyes.. O/O WTF.. Omygosh! I need air! Air! I can't breathe! He's on top of me! What happened?!

"You can't escape!" He shouted. I'm feeling dizzy.. He actually rolled a bottle for me to trip.. ughhhh..

"N-Naruto.. Believe me.. I don't have bad intentions! I would have did something if I want to kill you! And besides.. I.. I..." I suddenly felt weak and sleepy and all went blank..

* * *

I wake up as my cellphone alarms.. *yawn* That was a crazy dream.. I stretched my arms and get out of bed.. I looked around my room.. Ughhh.. It's so messy.. I went downstairs to prepare my breakfast.. But when I got to see the kitchen..

"HOW CAN I EAT THIS?! IT'S NOT COOKED YET!" I heard a shout from the kitchen.. OwO It wasn't a dream?!

I ran to the kitchen to see if I'll really see him.. AND YES!

I have this urge to hug him.. But I hesitated.. Why? THIS IS YOUR BIG DREAM! DON'T WASTE THIS!

I'm slowly walking to him.. Ready to hug him..

"Oh! Good Morning!" I was surprised when he faced me! hmmm.. His senses are really strong even in the real world I think..

"Good morning." I answered with a smile.. My.. What did happened last night?

"Are you feeling ok now? I'm sorry.. I just panicked earlier.." There he goes with his eyesmile and the best part is he's actually scratching the back of his neck! (｡ ‿ ｡) My feels!

"I-I'm ok.. hehe. So.. Would you like me to cook that?" I pointed out the instant noodles that he's holding..

"YES PLEASE!" He bowed and handed me the instant noodles.. He's so cute~

* * *

"Itadakimasu!" He happily said and ate the instant noodles that I cooked.. *sigh* I can live like this forever.. Staring at him..

I was surprised when he looked at me.. He caught me staring at him! _

"What's wrong? Are you not hungry?"

"N-no, no.. Just eat.. Don't mind me." I said at him while making my widest smile.. I just can't help it! My love of my life is actually infront of me!

He stopped eating and looks like he's thinking about something..

"You look like hinata with long hair.." He suddenly said

"E-eh? Me?"

"Yes.. She have white pale skin like yours.. You have the same hair but yours is longer.." He said and continued to eat.. I actually mean to look like her.. "And by the way, what's your name?" he asked

"I'm Ayumi.. And you're Naruto, right?"

"You're right!" If you just know.. I know all about you.. And especially your future wife.. It hurts but I need to accept it.. (╥_╥) Oh yeah, he's with me now.. So.. I've got a chance to marry him! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

* * *

He told me how he got here.. He said he was sucked up by a light and suddenly appeared here... Hmmmm.. How does that happened?

And I told him the he's in the real world.. My world..I told him that we don't have jutsu and ninjas are rarely seen..

"Waaaaaah.. It sucks here.. I want to eat at Ichiraku Ramen!" He said.. "The ramen here is not that good.." Eh? But he ate 4 packs already!

I stood up and sighed "Ok.. I'll bring you to a ramen house tomorrow.. Help me clean the mess that we made." I said

"What?"

"I said, help me clean.."

"Hehe.." He smiled at me and.. Ran out of the house! Waaaaaah!

"Come back here!" I shouted

"No!" And sticked his tongue out

He runs fast but so do I.. So I kinda caught him..

I pinched his cheeks "You'll help me clean the house, ok?"

"You looshk like shinata but shur like shakura-" I stopped pinching him..

"Do you want to go back to your real world?"

"Of course! I need to get back Sasuke!"

"Oh.." A part of me saddened.. But yeah.. This is not his place.. But he can live here, right?

"Then.. You need to help clean my house first!" I said while smirking

"Awwww.. Dammit.." He pouted.. He looks so cute..

I want to be like this for awhile.. I know this is not permanent.. And too good to be true.. But I want to live by the crazy reality..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Ridiculous

A/N: Long time no post! After a year ﾟﾘﾂ i forgot my password. Gosh. I know.. My reason is idiotic but it's true.. I'm an idiot ﾟﾘﾂ so yep.. I added another character :3 (hi JuliaAbadeer)

* * *

The same night before Ayumi met Naruto...

Julia

"Julia!" My mom called me.. I lazily and slowly went down to see her

"I'm going, okay? I'll be out for a week." She paused for a moment but continued "are you sure you can be with yourself now?" Ughh.. There she goes again. Tsk. The perks of being an only child (￣。￣)

"I assure you. I'll call you if something happens, the foods are just on the fridge, clean the house, my room, and sleep early. See? Now go or you'll be late." Uh-huh. I'm a responsible person ∩(︶▽︶)∩

"Okay.. Good bye then." She said and we bid our farewell. I carefully locked the door, made sure that she's gone and... Naruto time!

I'm so glad she'll be out for a week! ಥ‿ಥ I can now finally watch naruto freely~ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

She doesn't like that I'm watching naruto or any cartoons.. She said that I'm old for it. Huh. No one's old for cartoons.

I ran back to my room and immediately opened my laptop to watch naruto..

* * *

*ring ring*

Oh gosh! My phone's ringing! It's mom! It's mom!

"Hello, mom?" I answered

"How are you? Habe you eaten your dinner yet? I'm sorry-" she sounds like in real panic so I interrupted her

"Mom, it's okay.. Instead of worrying about me, you could rest now.. I know that you're tired from all the works that you've been doing. Don't worry. I ate my dinner, I slept early and cleaned the house." I stated.

"Okay..." She became quiet for seconds but spoke up eventually "be careful, okay?"

"Okay mom.. You too. Bye~"

"I love you."

*call ended*

*sigh* i think I need to go to sleep now.. I've seriously watched tons of naruto episodes.. If only sasuke would be alive..

I peaked out of the window to see the sky.. The stars are twinkling bright.. But there's one that's big and the brightest. Starting from that star, I connected 11 stars and after it, I wished for Sasuke to be alive.

Well... I know it wouldn't be true but, it's not bad that I tried. ╮(─▽─)╭

I turned off my laptop and fell asleep...

* * *

Eh.. Why do I feel like someone's holding me?

I slowly opened my eyes and..

(⊙ヮ⊙)

WHAT THE FU- A PERSON IS TRYING TO KILL ME?!

"Who are you? Why can't I use my chakra here?" He stated. Wait, what? Does he mentioned chakra? And he sounds like Sasuke...

I wanted to turn on the lights but I can't. I can see a sharp object is pointed at me

"I know that this is ridiculous, but are you, by chance, Sasuke Uchiha?" I finally asked him. I felt that he flinched a bit but he held me stronger

"How did you know? Are you a spy from Konoha?" There's a part on me that wanted to play with it but I could be killed!

Help! (╥_╥)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Tsun

* * *

"WHO ARE-" He shouted but was interrupted by the ring of my phone. He gets it and frowned on it

"What is this?! Is this where you kept all my chakra? What kind of a seal is this?!" He asked me with a mad tone. I don't know if i want to laugh or be worried. He's so pure but he might destroy my phone in believing that I kept his chakra there. So I tried to get it in him.

Huh. I'm taller than him so this is easy-peasy. The problem is.. He's stronger.

"Give. Me. Back. My. Chakra!" He commanded. But of course, I didn't let go off my phone.

We stayed like that until it rang again. He let go of it and I can finally answer mom's call.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" My mom said on the other line.

"No, mom, it's okay. Why did you called me in this hour?" I asked her. It's 2 o'clock in the morning..

"I just had a bad-" I didn't heard what mom has said because Sasuke suddenly strangled me! He pinned me to the wall. HE'S REALLY TRYING TO KILL ME! (╯ಊ╰)

And by instinct, I kicked his **. What can I do?! I could die if I didn't!

I coughed a little and catch my breathe

Luckily, my kick is strong enough that he fell his body on the ground. I'm feeling guilty tho. I can't believe that I just did it to Sasuke.

"H-how dare you" he said with a struggling voice

I ignored it and picked my phone and made him see that I didn't used anything to seal his chakra

"Look! This is useless! This is not a seal. And I probably did not kept your chakra here! Look.. I don't know how, but you suddenly appeared in our world. This is not Konoha. Konoha doesn't exist here. We don't have jutsus and there are no ninjas everywhere" i explained to him

He finally stood up and asked me "how can I be sure?"

This is hard. How can I prove him?

I let him see that I can't walk on a wall upside-down. He's still not amazed. So I finally made him see my phone.

"Is this me? How did you get this?!" He asked me. He saw my wallpaper. I wanted to laugh but I'm in a serious situation. I am confused by this also.

"See? I'm telling the truth. How did you get in here?" I asked him but he hesitated to tell me

"I'll help you get back to orochimaru if you tell me. I might know how will you get back to your world" okay. I lied there. But it might be true (~￣▽￣)~

My phone rings again. Mom.. MOM!

I told Sasuke to be quiet. But he won't so I covered his mouth.

"Mom. I'm okay. A stray cat got inside of my room.." I excused. I know that she will ask me about earlier

"I was sick worried! Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes mom. Rest. You need to rest mom. Bye! Iloveyou" and I ended the call.

I uncovered Sasuke's mouth and then I let him speak on how he got here. He said that he was sucked up by a light. This is so confusing and amusing that it made me hungry..

"Are you hungry?" I asked him but he didn't speak and remained his poker face

So I went down to the kitchen and cooked some instant noodles..

I was eating when I saw Sasuke peaking at the stairs

"Sasuke!" I called him. After a few seconds.. He let himself out and went here.

"Do you need something?" I asked. He just stared at my food and whispered under his breathe "I need to kill Naruto"

"What?" I asked to make sure if I heard it right

"I SAID I NEED-" *growls*

His stomach growled (・∀・ )

He blushed and sat down. I giggled and decided to give him a food.

I was done so I just stared at him..

He's so cute.. And his skin is so white.. Fairer than mine.

"Stop staring!" He commanded. Okay. Okay. (ΘεΘ;)

So I just get my dishes and washed them..

With Sasuke in my house what will happen? We're alone.. WHAT THE FU- WE'RE ALONE?!


End file.
